Super Star
by Kyuni Morie
Summary: Bingung, pokoknya ketika Naruto harus sekolah di KHS, kehidupannya mulai berubah WARNING: Author Newbie, SasuNaru chap 2: manager update!
1. Chapter 1

Waaah! Kyun balikk!

Udah berapa lama yah? 2 tahun kali ya saya hiatus mempersiapkan UN dan baru-baru ini Kyun UAS, Do'ain aja UAS Kyun bagus yahh! #ngarep

Okeh Enjoy reading!

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romace, Humor (maybe)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-****SUPER STAR-**

Chapter 1: Bertemu

Seseorang dengan kacamata hitamnya keluar dari pesawat yang ditumpanginya, dengan pengawalan yang ketat sang empunya rambut hitam dan menolak gaya gravitasi itu mulai meninggalkan Bandara Internasional Konoha (BIK), siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Artis pendatang baru yang sungguh _perfect_ dalam segala hal, dari menyanyi, berakting, atau _dance_ semuaya bisa, sampai-sampai sebelum 1 tahun ia menjalani hidupnya sebagai artis dia sudah banyak mendapat tawaran manggung atau main film di luar negeri. Ya, sekarang Sasuke baru pulang dari Amerika dan Korea Selatan setelah melakukan konser besar-besaran selama seminggu penuh, dan pasti _readers_ sudah bisa menebak sekarang banyak sekali _fans_ Sasuke menunggu di pintu keluar BIK sambil membawa poster dan berteriak histeris saat melihat artis pujaannya datang.

Oke pindah ke lain sisi, diwaktu yang sama sebuah pesawat dari Inggris mendarat di BIK. Seseorang berambut kuning jabrik, dengan kulit tan, dan mata biru langit keluar dari pesawat dengan terburu-buru, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu ia berlari keluar BIK menembus kerumunan, yah, sebut saja orang ini Naruto. Anak berumur 15 tahun dan baru saja menyelesaikan sekolah SMPnya di luar negeri. Dengan semangat Naruto membayangkan bagaimana Kaasan, Otosan, dan Anikinya bangga terhadapnya karena dapat lulus sebagai siswa terbaik di SMPnya.

Naruto terus berlari sambil mencari-cari kakaknya a.k.a Deidara yang menjemputnya, "Ada apa ini ramai sekali?" Ucap Naruto penasaran, sudah tahu pastinya Naruto sekarang berada di kerumunan _fans_ Sasuke yang berdesak-desakkan ingin melihat artis idolanya yang baru saja pulang, tanpa memedulikan apa yang ada di depannya Naruto terus menembus kerumunan sambil menunduk dan akhirnya 'BRUK', Naruto sukses menabrak seseorang berkulit pucat tinggi, dengan rambut melawan arah gravitasi, memang yang ditabrak tidak sampai jatuh tapi Naruto telah menginjak tas yang dibawa Sasuke karena jatuh saat bertabrakan.

Dengan gugup Naruto mendongak ke atas, "Emmm…," Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin, "Maaf hehehe." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil tas Sasuke dan menghilangkan bekas sepatunya lalu mengembalikannya ke Sasuke, tidak mau berlama-lama Naruto langsung meninggalkan orang yang ditabraknya. Baru saja membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Naruto, "Dasar Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"A-apa! Dasar Teme jelek! Aku sudah minta maaf lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Hn, kalau di dunia ini maaf bisa menyelesaikan segalanya, dunia ini akan hancur." Kata Sasuke memperkuat genggamannya dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto tidak lupa dengan death glarenya.

"Akh, lepaskan tanganmu Teme! Sakit." Keluh Naruto, sekarang Naruto tidak dapat memberontak lagi. Fans Sasuke juga mulai berteriak histeris terutama fujoshi dan fudanshi mereka tidak lupa mengeluarkan kamera digital yang mereka bawa.

"Kau harus membayar Dobe, tas ini dibuat di Paris oleh seniman terkenal khusus untukku. Harganya 300 juta." Ucap Sasuke.

JEGER, mimpi apa Naruto semalam. Walaupun Naruto sekolah di luar negeri, tapi biayanya ia dapat dari beasiswa sekolahnya. 'Akkhhh! Sekarang aku harus berfikir!' inner Naruto, 'Tidak mungkin aku melepaskan genggaman orang ini dia terlalu kuat! Oh iya!'.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan membayarnya." Ucap Naruto berharap rencananya berhasil, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan mulai melemahkan genggamanya.

'SEKARANG!' Naruto mulai menghentakkan tangannya membuat tangan putih pucat itu terlepas tak mengsia-siakan kesempatan Naruto berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya mendengus kesal melihat 'korban'nya pergi. Yah benar korban, walaupun dia artis terkenal tetapi hobinya adalah menyiksa orang entah kenapa masih ada aja orang yang mau jadi fansnya. Oke kita lihat Naruto yang sekarang sudah ngos-ngosan. 'Dia tidak mengejar, syukurlah!' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil mengelus dada.

Entah sekarang hari tersial atau terberuntung Naruto, ia melihat rambut kuning panjang yang sudah pasti dan tidak mungkin salah pasti benar mana#plak okeh sudah tahu itu adalah Deidara segera rambut kuning jabrik itu menghampiri kakaknya.

"Dei-ni!" Teriak Naruto sambil lari-lari slow motion, entah sekarang dunia duo Uzumaki ini serasa menjadi lambat dengan pelan Deidara berbalik dan mengibaskan rambutnya yg panjang tiba-tiba musik india mulai mengalun entah siapa yang menyetel seperti drama TV yang sudah lama tak bertemu, lama-lama mereka mendekat dan mencoba saling berpelukan dan yahhh.. semua orang yang tadinya udah foto-foto adegan langka tersebut malah sweatdrop sendiri gimana enggak sang kakak a.k.a Deidara malah memeluk koper besar yang dibawa Naruto dari tadi sambil teriak 'oleh-oleh ku~!'.

"Dei-ni gak asik! Aku mau pulang." Ucap Naruto ngambek sambil menggembungkan pipinya #kawaii

"Jangan ngambek dong, kakak juga kagen kok sama kamu. Entar ditraktir ramen deh." Bujuk Deidara sambil sedikit mengusap rambut adiknya, kontan mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar menatap kakaknya itu.

"5 porsi ukuran jumbo!?" Naruto memastikan, memang anak satu ini dikasih hati minta ramen #lho? Sedangkan Deidara hanya mengangguk kecil sweatdroped sampe sekarang nafsu makan adiknya satu ini nggak berkurang nambah malah! Dasar rakus #diinjek. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Naruto dan kakaknya memasukkan barang bawaan Naruto ke mobil yang dibawa Deidara dan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

-Skip Time-

"Wuaaah, selamat makaan!" Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk tangannya, Deidara yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto hanya geleng-geleng.

"Pelan-pelan Naru," ucap Deidara sweatdrop karena baru saja 5 menit setengah mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo itu telah habis.

"Hehehe, tidak ada yang menandingi ramen ichiraku!" balas Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Terserah, habis ini kita harus langsung pulang. Kaasan dan Otosan sudah menunggu dari tadi,"

"Ehm!" balas Naruto sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

-Skip Time-

"Kaa-san Otosan, Naru pulang!" kata Naruto dengan semangat sambil memasuki ruang tengah dimana Minato dan Kushina sudah menunggu dari tadi, tahu anaknya sudah pulang sontak Kushina langsung berdiri dan memeluk anak bungsunya ini kuat-kuat, "Tidak ada masalahkan saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah?" ucap Kushina khawatir, DEGH! Sekilas langsung terbayang wajah seseorang yang ditabrak Naruto di BIK tadi, "E-eh? Oh tidak ada." Ucap Naruto gugup.

"Baguslah," ucap Kushina sambil menghela nafas, "Naru, duduk sini ada yang Otosan ingin bicarakan." Ucap Minato sambil menepuk bantal duduk yang ada di sebelahnya, tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung duduk diikuti Kushina dan Deidara.

"Kau ingin sekolah di Jepang kan Naru?" ucap Minato serius dijawab dengan anggukan mantap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ada tawaran masuk KHS (Konoha High School), sekolah yang biasanya ditempati orang-orang elite dari Konoha, " ucap Minato sesekali ia melihat raut wajah Kushina yang sedikit lesu, "Dan jarak dari sini butuh waktu sekitar ½ sampai ¾ jam, Naru mau ikut asrama disana atau berangkat dari rumah?"wajah Kushina sudah menunjukkan raut 'jangan lagi Naruto pergi' karena sudah beberapa tahun tak bertemu dan lagi Naruto harus berasrama.

"Ehmm, mungkin tahun pertama ini Naru berangkat dari rumah dulu." Ucap Naruto tahu bahwa ibunya akan sangat sedih bila dia berasrama, Kushina menunjukkan senyuman lembut begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu Naruto kamu istirahat dulu, kalau sudah waktunya makan malam biar Deidara yang akan memanggil Naru." Kata Kushina dilanjutkan anggukan dari Naruto, memang sudah dari tadi Naruto merasa sangat kelelahan, sambil membawa kopernya Naruto ke kamarnya yang sudah 3 tahun tak terpakai. 'Orange' suasana yang pertama kali dirasakan saat memasuki tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung menghempaskan badannya dan menutup matanya perlahan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naru berangkat dulu!" ucapnya buru-buru takut tertinggal kereta yang 5 menit akan berangkat, 'GAWAT!' ucap Naruto berkali-kali dalam hati untung saja saat Naruto sampai di depan stasiun keretanya belum berangkat bergegas Naruto masuk ke dalam kereta dan mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Seperti apa ya orang-orang KHS?" gumamnya pelan, setelah 35 menit akhirnya Naruto turun dari kereta dan tepat keluar dari stasiun ia melihat bangunan megah dengan tulisan 'Konoha High School' di depan gerbang, Naruto hanya bisa bengong melihat bagunan itu bagaikan banyak bintang-bintang yang mengelilingi KHS. Jarang memang Naruto melihat sekolah sebesar itu termasuk di Inggris maklum tempat ia bersekolah di Inggrispun hanya sekolah biasa.

Okay, cukup bengongnya Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam KHS. Sambil celingak-celinguk Naruto mencari ruangan kantor kepala sekolah.

BRUK

"Ah, Gomenasai!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil tas yang jatuh kepunyaannya.

"Singkirkan kakimu!" ucap orang yang ditabrak Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi

'A-apa! Baru saja aku masuk sekolah sudah disuruh minggat?!' ucap Naruto dalam hati, sekilas ia melihat sepatu yang dipakainya terlihat sebuah laporan plus tanda tangan eksklusif dari Naruto yaitu cap sepatunya, segera ia mengambil laporan itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya kepada sang empunya laporan eksklusif itu.

"Ma- TEME!"

-**THE END- #digampar**

**-TE BE CE-**

Haloo minna! Masi banyak typo yah? Ceritanya sama bahasanya juga abal…. Hehe  
Ini project udah dipendem di lepi Kyun 1 tahun kali (itupun ¼ jadi), sayang banget kalo gak di publish tapi Kyun gak tau bisa ngelanjutin apa enggak, karena diramalkan nilai UAS Kyun jeleeek huwaaah T^T , jadi maaf Minna kalo ini gak berlanjut tapi Kyun berdo'a biar ini cerita tetep lanjut.  
Ya udah sekarang waktunya ripiewhh, karena sudah lama tidak nulis jadi butuh nasihat yang banyaaak yeye!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyun balik ! akhirnya Kyun bisa nerusin cerita ini

Seneng banget ada yang ripiew makasih banget yang udah ripiew saya juga kaget tiba2 kenapa\

pas dipublish jadi ias-ias gitu ya #malah balik nanya

Tapi sudah saya perbaiki! Lihatlah chap 1 lagiii yaah

Okeh waktunya bales Ripiew!

annielovessinging : makasih banyaaaak, sankyuu ^0^

Rin miharu-uzu : hehehe, ini chap selanjutnya, review lagi okeh

Guest : beneran menarik? #nangis terharu, iya saya juga kaget ada ias hehe, ada ya yang saya singkat? #pura-pura #geplaked Arigatou minna

yuki amano : moga2 aja lanjut ampe tamat yah, jelekk karenaa pembuat soalnyaa zzzZZzz Tanya nilai temen juga sama ancurnya hehe #bangga #plaak. Sas bantu ajarin ya ?! #dilemparsandalSasu

ca kun : hehe ini lanjutannya

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : siaap ini lanjutannya

Chibi Chubi Diamond Gold Fujo : hehe update kilat ini udah kilat belom? Kalo diperpanjang… #kabur

UzumakiKagari : benarkah? Humornya berhasil? #guling2, HAHA saya memang ingin membuat Sasu sengsara! #dichidori

Ciel-Kky30 : Op keros (of course ) Naru adalah uke telimyuut #alay kumat

Shikawa Asuka : Sasu seumuran, sama Naru. Dan ias itu adalah typo T^T

NamikazeNoah : Sasu akan melakukaan…. Akan terjawab di chap inih!

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : iya, emang chap 1 belum nyambung ama judulnya sih tapi moga2 chap 2 udah ada pencerahan!

PoeCien: Ini lanjutannya ^0^

Tetep review ya Minna! ^0^, dan yang belum review, review okeh! Karena Riview kalian adalah suntikan semangat buat Kyun ^_^

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romace, Humor (maybe)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-****SUPER STAR-**

Chapter 2: Manager

"Ma- TEME!"

"Kau lagi, dasar Dobe," ucap Sasuke dingin sambil mengambil laporan eksklusifnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini! Ka-kau mengikutiku?!" kata Naruto sewot sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke dengan sopannya (?).

"Hn," balas Sasuke dengan jurus andalannya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," ucap Sasuke lagi, seketika juga Sasuke teringat akan tasnya yang bernasip sama dengan laporannya, "300 juta," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kembali mata Naruto dengan tajam.

DEGH!

"Eeem, i-itu! Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah JAA!" kata Naruto sambil mengambil langkah seribu, Sasuke hanya diam tak berkutik karena Naruto sudah lari sangat jauh dan melihat laporannya dengan tatapan mengenaskan,'Cih, harus diprint lagi," ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Poor Sasuke padahal laporannya itu harus dikumpul saat ini juga dan yang membuat Sasuke merinding adalah guru yang akan memeriksa laporan ini adalah Bakoro alias Orichimaru sendiri plus kekasih tercintanya yaitu Manda. Entah hukuman apa yang harus ia lakukan bila ia ketahuan belum mengumpulkan laporan apalagi kalau Sasuke berani-beraninya mengumpulkan laporan dengan tanda tangan eksklusif? Bisa ditelan mentah-mentah Sasuke ke dalam perut Manda.

"Hosh hosh…" memang jodoh gak bakal kemana entah kenapa setiap Naruto bertabrakan dengan Sasuke lalu melarikan diri pasti ia bertemu hal yang ia cari dari tadi, yaitu ruang kepala sekolah, cieee inikah yang disebut cinta membahana badai! #plaak. Naruto mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan diri, setelah itu ia buka perlahan pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu dan langsung disambut oleh dua orang perempuan sebut saja Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Emm… permisi saya Naruto siswa baru yang mendapatkan beasiswa," ucap Naruto

"Shizune!" panggil Tsunade, tanpa menoleh

"Iya, Nona Tsunade,"

"Bawa anak ini menuju X-9, dan beri tahu juga dimana lokernya." ucap Tsunade sambil mengecek kertas-kertas yang menggunung di mejanya dan lagi tanpa menoleh.

"Baik, ayo Naruto-kun," ajak Shizune sambil berjalan keluar ruangan,

"I-iya, terimakasih!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada Tsunade dan berlari kecil mengejar Shizune yang sudah di depan.

Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat terbengong-bengong tak percaya, 'i-ini lokernya!' jeritnya dalam hati, mau gimana lagi? Authorpun gak nyangka yang disebut loker di KHS adalah lemari kayu besar dengan ukiran rumit disana-sini.

"Naruto-kun, ini loker milik Naruto-kun di dalam sudah tersedia buku-buku yang diperlukan dan baju seragam tiap minggu. Setiap hari baju-baju ini akan dicuci jadi jangan meninggalkan barang atau sesuatu yang penting di dalam kantong," jelas Shizune sambil menunjuk detail-detail dimana barang-barangnya diletakkan.

"Sumimasen," sela Naruto sedikit gugup, "Apa bajunya tidak dibawa pulang saja?" lanjut Naruto bingung kenapa semua baju untuk bersekolah ditaruh di loker?

"Karena sebagian besar siswa disini adalah artis dan orang sibuk lain jadi mereka mempunyai jadwal masing-masing dan di mobil mereka sudah penuh dengan peralatan untuk perform atau hal-hal penting lain. Jadi KHS memberikan fasilitas loker ini," jelas Shizune panjang lebar tidak lupa dengan senyum manis dan menyisakan decak kagum bagi Naruto.

"Sebaiknya Naruto-kun segera ganti baju setelah itu akan saya tunjukkan kelas anda," kata Shizune sambil menyerahkan sebuah kemeja dengan blazer biru dongker atau lebih cenderung ke hitam dengan pinggiran blazer berwarna putih tidak lupa di bagian dada terdapat lambang KHS dan juga celana panjang yang warnanya senada dengan blazernya. "Ruang gantinya ada di sebelah sana." lanjut Shizune, "Hai'," balas Naruto lalu menerima bajunya dan segera berganti pakaian.

Setelah kurang lebih 7 menit Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti dan menggantungkan pakaian yang ia pakai tadi di lokernya, sebelum menutup lokernya ia mengambil sebuah kacamata bacanya dan memasukkannya dalam saku. "Saya sudah siap, " ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, sontak muka Shizune sedikit merona karena memang baju yang dipakainya datang ke KHS tadi hanya sweater orange yang sudah kusam dan celana jeans dan sekarang sudah berganti dengan seragam mewah dan membuat penampilan Naruto bertambah ehem manis? (Author: Kyaaa! .).

"A, a-ah silahkan ikuti saya," ucap Shizune tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segera berjalan mendahului Naruto. Naruto hanya bingung dengan Shizune karena tiba-tiba sifatnya sedikit berubah.

**-SUPER STAR-**

Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya ia sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti saat di depan kelas, "Naruto-kun ini kelas anda," ucap Shizune membuyarkan pikiran Naruto yangsedari tadi mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, "Hai', arigatou gozaimasu" jawab Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada Shizune, Shizune membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan segera Shizune mengetuk pintu kelas. Beberapa detik kemudian keluarlah seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit pucat dan susunan gigi seperti ular (?), "Orochimaru sensei, ada murid baru yang akan masuk," jelas Shizune sambil memberikan data Naruto dan presensi kelas yang baru.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Orochimaru sambil menatap muka Naruto dengan seksama,

"Ha-hai'! Mohon bimbingannya!" ucap Naruto gerogi sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi, Orochimaru hanya tersenyum licik seperti menyiratkan kata 'mangsa baru' dengan background ungu kehitaman tidak lupa lidah ular yang dijulurkan, Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya berat sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun sampai sini saja saya permisi dulu," kata Shizune lalu meninggalkan Naruto, tanpa babibu lagi Orochimaru segera menyuruh Naruto masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Naruto yang sedari menunduk karena takut melihat wajah sensei barunya itu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling kelas dan DEGH! 'O-orang i,i-tu! TEME!' jerit Naruto dalam hati, baru hari pertama baru menit pertama baru detik pertama ia memasuki sekolah kenapa Naruto begitu sial? Mulai ada Sensei yang terlihat seperti psikopat dan ditambah kehadiran 'Teme 300 juta', rasanya ingin sekali Naruto melompat dari jendela kelas itu sekarang juga, 'Tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari pada ini!' batin Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, mohon bimbngannya," akhirnya kata Naruto, buyar sudah apa yang ia pikirkan tadi ketika menuju kelas.

"Baiklah Naruto silakan duduk di samping Sasuke, di meja terakhir baris paling kanan," kata Orochimaru sambil menunjuk bangku Naruto , 'Sasuke?' batin Naruto lagi matanya mengikuti arah yang Orochimaru tunjuk dan JEGER ternyata ada yang lebih buruk dari yang tadi bagaimana tidak, dia berhutang 300 juta dengan teman sebelahnya? Terlebih dia sudah menginjak laporannya?

Sambil mencoba menutupi mukanya Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya, walaupun Naruto tahu menutup mukanya adalah kegiatan sia-sia karena toh tadi sudah dipampang dengan jelas wajahnya di depan tapi paling tidak Naruto tidak akan membuat kontak mata dengan Sasuke untuk sementara waktu. Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Orochimaru langsung menutup pelajarannya dan berkata, "Jangan lupa laporan dengan seratus ribu kata dikumpul besok pagi Sasuke," ucapnya dingin lalu meninggalkan kelas. "Kenapa Cuma Sasuke?" gumam Naruto kecil, sesaat setelah Orochimaru pergi laki-laki dengan paras manis dengan tato segitiga terbalik dan laki-laki dengan rambut merah menyala mendekati Naruto yang baru saja menutup bukunya, "Yo! Naruto, Kiba dan ini Garaa," ucap orang yang mengaku dirinya Kiba dan diikuti uluran tangannya Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menerima jabat tangan itu, "Aku dengar kau dari inggris, apakah kau artis disana?" tanya Gaara sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping meja Naruto, "Ah tidak!" sanggah Naruto cepat sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu, kau jadi manager artis disana?!" tanya Kiba sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto dan membuat Naruto harus mundur sedikit, "Tidak tidak, aku hanya belajar saja," jelas Naruto.

"Jarang ada siswa biasa masuk sini, biasanya siswa disini adalah artis, manager artis, atau anak pejabat." ucap Gaara

"Emm, eh manager? Bukannya manager biasanya sudah berumur 20-an?"

"Naruto, sepertinya kau terlalu lama di Inggris. Di Jepang sekarang banyak artis dengan manager yang umurnya sama. Contohnya Gaara dan Neji! Gaara sebagai manager dan Neji sebagai artisnya tetapi kadang-kadang Gaara juga ikut pemotretan karena wajahnya yang manis ini!" ucap Kiba sambil mencubit pipi Gaara, Gaara langsung memberikan death glare-nya yang membuat Kiba melepaskan cubitannya.

"Kiba dan Shikamaru juga, Kiba sebagai artisnya dan Shikamaru sebagai managernya…. Dia sangat terkenal gara-gara strategi penjualan Shikamaru yang memang ahli dalam pengaturan strategi, sebaiknya aku belajar dari dia," kata Gaara sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya #kawaii.

"Owhh~," balas Naruto singkat, dan padat.

"Sasu-kun, ini kubawakan bento agar pemotretan nanti berjalan dengan lancar!" ucap perempuan berambut pink sebahu itu sambil membawa bungkusan berwarna hitam.

"Eh, itu bukannya Sakura dari kelas sebelah?" bisik Kiba, reflex Garaa dan Naruto mendekatkan diri dengan Kiba agar lebih terdengar jelas.

"Iya, itu manager barunya. Katanya baru seminggu yang lalu," bisik Garaa, lalu melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak butuh, kau cukup mengatur jadwalnya saja," ucap Sasuke dingin tak lupa dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah meyiapkannya. Jadi lebih baik dimakan," ucap Sakura lagi berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk memakan bentonya. Karena sudah kesal Sasuke mulai berdiri dan menata buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, "Kau dipecat," ucapnya lagi dengan nada lirih tapi masih sangat jelas untuk didengar, lalu tanpa merasa bersalah ia melewati Sakura dan pergi keluar kelas. Sakura mematung tak percaya, karena tak kuat menahan tangis Sakura langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan lari keluar kelas.

"Sadis," ucap Gaara spontan, dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Kiba dan Naruto yang sekarang menjadi trio sahabat baru.

-SKIP TIME-

"Baka Otouto, kudengar kau memecat managermu lagi?" ucap seseorang berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang warnanya sama dengan warna mata Sasuke, sebut saja Itachi yaitu kakak kandung Sasuke umurnya sekitar 24 tahun dan sekarang sudah bekerja di Uchiha Corp yaitu perusahaan terkenal milik ayahnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke malas berdebat dengan kakaknya satu ini,

"Dasar, aku sudah capek mencarikanmu manager baru baka!" ucapnya sambil tetap memegang stir mobilnya, yap tumben-tumbennya Itachi menjemput adiknya di sekolah mungkin karena insiden pemecatan itu sudah menjadi rumor di majalah-majalah yang mengecap Sasuke menjadi laki-laki dingin dan tak berperasaan, ehm ehm memang gossip cepat sekali menyebar.

"Aku tidak butuh!" jawab Sasuke lagi kali ini dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Kau ingat terakhir kali kau bilang seperti itu kau hampir dirawat inap karena kau melimpahkan semua pekerjaan di hari yang sama!" balas Itachi dengan nada yang mulai di tinggikan juga, sebetulnya Itachi sangat sayang dan perhatian dengan Sasuke tapi apa daya sifat Sasuke dari dulu sudah seperti ini? Sungguh kakak yang sabar.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menatap kaca depan mobil dengan pandangan kosong. Itachi hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang agar meredakan sedikit emosinya. "Kau tidak boleh beraktivitas seperti artis kalau kau tidak mempunyai manager baru." Ucap Itachi kali ini dengan nada sangat serius, Sasuke tahu kalau sudah begini dia akan berbicara seperti apapun pasti tak akan berguna akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam dan mengikuti perintah kakaknya.

"Selamat dating tuan muda," ucap seorang pelayan diikuti bungkukan ratusan pelayan dibelakangnya, Sasuke dan Itachi hanya memasang wajah stoic kebanggaannya dan berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing, Sasuke tidak bias tinggal diam sekarang karena seorang Sasuke tidak akan betah bila hanya berdiam diri di rumah, setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur king sizenya ia memikirkan siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi kandidat manager barunya, 'Argh! Kenapa tidak ada orang yang membenciku?!' batin Sasuke narsis, oh my ternyata Sasuke kita satu ini adalah seseorang yang sangat narsis? 'Aku tahu aku sangat perfect dalam semua hal, tapi tidak kah satu saja yang membenciku?' batin Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi, untung saja yang tahu tentang kenarsisannya ini hanya Itachi saja, coba saja bila bocor ke media masa mau bilang apa? Seorang pangeran es sebenarnya orang alay yang narsis? HELL NO!

"Naruto! Duluan oke," ucap Kiba setelah Gaara masuk kedalam limousine Neji, Kibapun mulai memasuki sebuah limousine miliknya yang didalamnya terdapat Shikamaru yang sudah menunggu, semuanya sibuk! Naruto hanya dapat melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan saat kedua limousine itu sudah pergi, lalu Naruto pulang menggunakan kereta bawah tanah tidak lupa sekarang Naruto sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang tadi.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Next Day`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kali ini Naruto bangun lebih pagi, belajar dari kesalahannya kemarin yang hampir telat masuk sekolah karena bangun kesiangan. Pengguna keretapun masih sangat sedikit, setelah beberapa menit perjalanan sampailah Naruto di pintu gerbang KHS, tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung masuk, menghampiri lokernya, mengambil buku dan baju, lalu berganti pakaian. Setelah itu Naruto langsung menuju kelasnya. "Masih sepi," ucapnya pelan sembari melihat pintu kelas yang terbuka dai kejauhan, dengan santai Naruto memasuki pintu kelas dan DEGH "Sa-Sasuke?!" ucap Naruto kaget karena dikiranya tadi kelasnya masih kosong dan ternyata sudah ada penghuninya yang sedang duduk tepat disamping meja Naruto, Sasuke tidak bergeming atas tindakan Naruto tadi dan tetap membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

Takut yang dilihat Naruto saat ini adalah hantu, maka dengan langkah gemetar Naruto mencoba duduk di bangkunya, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming matanya tetap tertuju pada tulisan-tulisan dalam buku tersebut. Naruto semakin gugup dan takut, baiklah untuk memastikan ini benar-benar Sasuke asli atau bukan Naruto mulai mengarahkan telunjuknya menuju pundak Sasuke, "Te-Teme… kau Teme-kan?" ucap Naruto sambil mendorong pundak Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

TWICTH!

"Apa keinginanmu hah!?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi dan segera ia mengapit naruto antara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"A, a-tidak aku tadi ha-,"

"Apa kau sebegitu sukanya denganku hah smpai-sampai menyentuhku?!" bentak Sasuke dengan narsisnya, Naruto hanya bingung suka? Tak mungkin Naruto suka dengan orang yang memperlakukan orang semena-mena seperti Sasuke.

"Enak saja! AKU BENCI! Bahkan sangat BENCI, kau memperlakukan seseorang dengan semena-mena!" ucap Naruto sambil menekan kata-katanya dikata benci, "DITAMBAH AKU MASIH HARUS BERHUT-,"sontak Naruto menutup mulutnya seketika, keceplosan akan mengatakan hutang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik dan mulai menyeringai, semakin dekat lagi ia mengambil jarak antara badannya dan badan Naruto.

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan akan hutang 300 jutamu ditambah laporan yang kau hancurkan dan mengharuskanku membuat laporan lagi sebanyak seratus ribu kata," ucap dengan nada dingin tetapi tersirat seringai menyeramkan, 'Owh, itu sebabnya kemarin sensei berkata seperti itu, eh tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!' batin Naruto.

"Menjauh dariku!" ucap Naruto berusaha keluar dari himpitan tubuh Sasuke,

"Tak akan, aku tak akan termakan jebakanmu untuk kedua kalinya," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakin menyeramkan, Naruto hanya bisa merinding melihat seringai Sasuke.

"Kau harus membayar Do-be," lanjut Sasuke sambil mengeja kata dobe, yang membuat suasana semakin mencekam, 'kenapa disaat seperti ini tidak ada yang dating?!' teriak Naruto histeris dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi a-," ucap Naruto terpotong, "Tenang kau tak harus membayarnya pakai uang," ucap Sasuke seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Naruto.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan mukanya dan tepat berbisik di telinga kiri Naruto, "Dengan tubuhmu..," ucap Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto merinding setengah mati.

"Jadilah manager dan pelayanku…." ucap Sasuke lagi, dan sekali lagi sukses membuat cengok Naruto yang sedari tadi pikirannya sudah yang tidak-tidak.

**-TE BE CE-**

**Huwaaa!**

Kyun ngeanjutin sambil ngantuk-ngantuk nih! Jadi butuh review okehh! #tepar ditempat

Maaf kalo masih ada typo bertebaran m(_ _)m

Oh iya, sama saya mau tanya pairing kesukaan kalian Itakyu dan SasoDei atau ItaDei?


End file.
